1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to hand tools, and more particularly relates to holders for hand tools.
2. Background Art
Many different kinds of holders for various types of hand tools have been developed over the years. For example, socket holders are known that receive several different-sized sockets. One problem with many known socket holders is that the size of the sockets are very hard to read, both on the sockets themselves and on the holders for the sockets. In an attempt to alleviate the difficulty of reading the size of a socket, some color-coded schemes have been developed that allow a user to determine the size of the socket according to a number of color bands on the sockets. Color-coded systems, however, require the user to learn the color coding system. In addition, known visual identification systems will not work for those that have severe visual impairment or no vision at all.